Dreams Stay Dreams
by lesh314
Summary: Frank is kidnapped and drugged. Will he be found in time? Or is it all a dream?
1. Chapter 1

"Frank! Turn down your music for a sec."

"What for?"

"You didn't hear anything?"

"No," Frank replied and cranked his music back up.

Joe shrugged and went back into his room, 'must have been my imagination," he mumbled.

Back in his room Frank was working on his computer and listening to his favorite CD when he heard his door open again, "What do you want now Joe?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hardy," a chilling voice sneered as Frank felt the coldness of a gun barrel being shoved not too kindly into his back, "Don't even think about turning around or trying to get your brother's attention or I'll kill you now and then go kill your little brother. Now get out of your chair slowly and don't try to pull anything."

As soon as Frank stood the gun shifted to his lower back and prodded him out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Meanwhile Joe had heard nothing of his brother's abductor as he had his headphones on to drown his brother's lousy taste in music.

Once Frank got outside he saw an unfamiliar car parked in the street. When he had taken a few steps onto the driveway he felt something come crashing down on his head and he was engulfed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Frank you better hurry up and get ready. We have to leave in a half an hour for our date with Van and Callie at Mr. Pizza's!" Joe shouted from the bathroom that he and Franked shared. "You know, you really have to get a better taste in music cause yours sucks! Frank?" Joe walked out of the bathroom into Frank's room and was greeted by the sight of an empty room. "Frank? Where did you go!?"

* * *

Joe did an entire search of the house and concluded that his brother was gone!

'SMACK! SMACK!' Frank not only felt but heard the fleshy smacks across his face. As he moaned and slowly began to come out of the depths of the darkness he once again heard that cruel, cold voice.

"Wow, I didn't think that I hit your head that hard but I've been hitting you for the last ten minutes and you are just now waking up!" the voice sneered.

Frank could tell from the pain in his face and in his gut that the voice was telling the truth about hitting him.

"Well, now that you are back in the world of the living the fun can begin."

"What do you want?" Frank asked looking into the cold eyes of his kidnapper. Something about this face was familiar but Frank could place it yet as he was more concerned with being tied to a chair in a most uncomfortable way. "Who are you?"

"If you really want to know the name is McLain, Steve McLain. Remember me yet? No? Well your father is responsible for killing my son Jake during one of his cases.

Frank's eyes widened with horror as he remembered his father telling him and Joe about his case where the suspect's son was killed by SWAT when they went after the father. The suspect was captured and taken to jail but not before he vowed to get his revenge against Fenton.

"You?!" Frank whispered with disbelief evident in his voice. "I thought that your probation wasn't for another three years?"

"Well since I was real good I got out early and now I have come to get my revenge against Fenton for my son. Do you think it's kind of bittersweet, a son for a son. With that he grabbed a needle and thrust it into Frank's hip bone. Frank yelped in pain as the needle started to make his hip feel as if it were on fire.

"I'll be back later to have some more fun. McLain walked out of the room as a helpless Frank slipped back into a dark world.

* * *

"Dad we've got to call the police, I know that Frank wouldn't leave without telling me.

Besides we were supposed to go on a date with the girls to Mr. Pizza's. Frank really wouldn't want to miss that!"

"Calm down Joe, I'll call the Con and get him to come."

"Dad I think that Frank has been kidnapped but I don't know who would do it since we're not on any cases." Joe said, struggling to figure out where his brother could have gone. Right then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Fenton said, reaching for the phone, "Hello?"

"Hardy you have two hours to find your boy before I kill him," a cold hard voice whispered.

"Who is this?! What have you done to my son!?" Mr. Hardy exclaimed jumping up from his chair and knocking it over in the process.

"Does the name Jake McLain ring a bell?" the voice asked.

"Steve McLain." Nr. Hardy whispered, his voice going pale.

"That's right. Your son is waiting for you in the same spot I promised you this would happen."

"Can I talk to Frank?" Fenton asked.

"No you can't, I'm afraid he's not in the best condition to talk right now." With that the line went dead.

Fenton stooped down to pick up his chair and then sat heavily in it and put his head in his hands.

"Dad I remember you telling Frank and I about capturing McLain but you never told us what he was wanted for." Joe said with dread in his voice.

"McLain was wanted for the torture and deaths of five boys." Mr. Hardy whispered, still in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad we've got to call the police, I know that Frank wouldn't leave without telling me. Besides we were supposed to go on a date with the girls to Mr. Pizza's. Frank really wouldn't want to miss that!"

"Calm down Joe, I'll call Con Riley and get him to come."

"Dad I think that Frank has been kidnapped but I don't know who would do it since we're not on any cases." Joe said, struggling to figure out where his brother could have gone. Right then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Fenton said, reaching for the phone, "Hello?"

"Hardy you have two hours to find your boy before I kill him," a cold hard voice whispered.

"Who is this? What have you done to my son!" Mr. Hardy exclaimed jumping up from his chair and knocking it over in the process.

"Does the name Jake McLain ring a bell?" the voice asked.

"Steve McLain." Nr. Hardy whispered, his voice going pale.

"That's right. Your son is waiting for you in the same spot I promised you this would happen."

"Can I talk to Frank?" Fenton asked.

"No you can't, I'm afraid he's not in the best condition to talk right now." With that the line went dead.

Fenton stooped down to pick up his chair and then sat heavily in it and put his head in his hands.

"Dad I remember you telling Frank and I about capturing McLain but you never told us what he was wanted for." Joe said with dread in his voice.

"McLain was wanted for the torture and deaths of five boys." Mr. Hardy whispered, still in shock.

Frank woke up with a fiery pain from his hips down.

"Oh, you're awake again."

That voice snapped Frank completely out of any thoughts of falling back asleep.

"I might as well tell you what's going on. I know that you are the smart one so you should get it. The drug that I injected you with will paralyze you from the waist down in about two hours. I told your dad that I would kill you but I think that it would be more fun to let you suffer the rest of your life in a wheelchair. Now we are going to head somewhere else. Frank then felt something prick his arm and darkness began to reclaim him. The last thing he hears was, 'Let's see how smart your dad and brother really are.'

"Is this the place dad?" Joe asked his father.

"Yeah it is but we can't go storming in, McLain may be armed." Fenton cautioned his son.

Fenton and Joe crept around to the back of the wear house. Fenton put his hand on his son's shoulder as the signal to wait. He held up three fingers and then pointed towards the door. Joe nodded in agreement. Fenton counted to three on his fingers and he and Joe burst through the door. As they ran in they saw nothing but a table with a piece of paper and a phone on it.

Joe picked up the paper and read out loud, 'Oh no, guess you're too late. I took Frank somewhere else. I decided not to kill him but in one hour your son will be paralyzed. There is no antidote for the drug of which I have injected into your son. Use the cell phone and dial the following number'

"Damn it!" Joe shouted as he kicked the table, "we missed them." He looked over at his father who had already picked up the phone and started to dial.

Frank woke up and was once again greeted by pain. He soon concluded that he was trusted up like a Thanksgiving turkey in the back of a car. From the horrible bumps he felt he knew that they were not on a well used road.

'Ring, ring,' he heard a cell phone go off from the front seat. He had no idea where he was until he saw a familiar land mark.

As Fenton and Joe listened to the phone ring they were both praying silently praying that Frank was alright.

"Hardy that you?"

"Yeah," Fenton replied, "let me talk to my boy." He and Joe both heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Stop looking out the window boy! Your father and brother want to talk to you but if you keep looking outside I won't let you!" With a final slap Joe and Fenton heard a voice that they had been praying they would hear again.

"Sorry. I promise I won't look out the window again, just please let me talk to them." It was Frank's voice alright but it was different somehow. Throughout this whole exchange Fenton looked over at his youngest son and saw him flinch at the sound of his brother being beaten into pleading.

"Talk," they heard the man's rough voice say.

"Dad, Joe?" Frank mumbled.

"Frank! Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" Joe asked.

"I'm a little worse for the wear but it is mostly my legs, they're starting to hurt so badly." Frank replied, trying to sound as normal as possible but his father and brother both heard the distinct pain in his voice.

"Dad, McLain says I only have 50 minutes left, whatever that means. He says I'm supposed to tell you where I am but I don't know. All that I know is that we're by a river and we're nowhere near a city, also there's a dirt road. Wait! Tell Joe the Old Mill, he'll get it!"

"Quiet!" McLain roared. "If I hear you giving them anymore information I'll give you something that will really make you sorry."

"Dad I'm sorry but I'm scared, I don't know why but I am," Frank panted, "is Joe there?"

"Yeah Frank I'm right here."

"I'm sorry Joe; I know that I said that I'll always be there for you but…" Frank's voice trailed off.

"Don't even think like that Frank, we've been through so much that this should be a piece of cake!" Joe replied, angry that Frank would even think of that.

"I know Joe but my legs hurt so much that I don't know how much longer I can stand it." Frank sighed with a lot of pain weighing down his voice.

"Just hang in th…" Joe never got to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by McLain's voice on the other end of the line.

"I couldn't help but hear how much pain Frankie here was in so I thought I would give him some pain killers. Here Frankie boy."

Fenton and Joe could hear Frank's weak voice protesting, "No, that's too many!"

"I don't care, take them or I'll go after your brother next!" This threat was followed by silence then McLain's glee filled voice saying, "That's right boy, you listen to me!"

"How many did you give him?" Joe yelled into the phone.

"Oh, I'd say about fifteen Advil." McLain snickered as the line went dead.

Joe hung up the phone and turned around to face his father, his face a perfect picture of shock.

"Fifteen Advil, that…"

"It could kill him," his father finished, "We've got to find him quickly, do you know where the Old Mill that Frank was talking about is?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think I do. There was a write up about an old mill in the paper this week that he showed me."

"Well lets go!"


End file.
